Camp Trinity 2, The Eternal Empire
In the second book of the series, the girls try to help Artemis find true love. Zeus gave Artemis one year before she must honor her vow again and swear off men forever, and she wants to have a child in that time. New demigods are introduced and the quests will only get darker as the girls venture deeper into the mythological world. Estimated age range: 11+ will probably be okay. A few uses of hell, but no other swearing. The violence is still not overly descriptive, but not suitable for younger children. Summary The book begins four months after the events of the first, now April as the girls return to Camp Trinity. Autumn arrives to see Libby waiting for her and finds out that Heather and Hal have become a couple. Autumn goes to see Garnet, then goes to the cabin that she shares with Heather and Libby. They now have a cabin to themselves and Autumn makes Libby take off her excessive makeup and go to sleep. When she wakes up the next day before school, she wakes up Heather, who is exhausted and doesn't want to get up. Hal comes to see Heather and Autumn tells him to go get Heather her breakfast, and he informs her that Ray is in the hospital with a broken tailbone and wants to see her. Autumn makes him leave and then gets ready for school. Before school begins, she goes to see Ray and he asks her if she thinks he looks stupid. She says no, but then decides that he does a little bit and goes to get him breakfast. Autumn goes to school late, missing homeroom, and arrives for multicultural kingdom, which she has with Heather, Libby, Hal and several of the other characters including Andy and Troy. Their teacher, Mr. Johnson, informs them they will be learning about the camp's history and he opens a time travel portal to the time of Alexander the Great. They accidentally go back to the wrong time period and find themselves watching bull jumping, and Heather mentions seeing something on TV and a man overhears, thinking she's a witch. Heather takes the man out and flies into the sky, announcing that she has come on behalf of Zeus, the king of the gods, and summons lightning to prove it. The man attempts to stab Heather, only for her to be saved by a man who turns out to be Alexander the Great before he became famous. They go to the correct time and while Alexander talks, having recognized them, about the origins of Camp Trinity, Heather and Hal discuss how Alexander lost his mind because he claimed to be better than the gods. He just hasn't lost his mind yet. When they return to their classroom, Mr. Crowe is waiting for them and says that his best students--referring to Heather, Autumn and Hal--are in a time machine and his camp is being attacked. Libby, annoyed by not being mentioned as one of the best students, joins the others to where a large group of basilisks are swarming the camp. Hal tells her not to look in their eyes, though Libby wonders if they could turn her to stone even though Medusa couldn't, but supposes Medusa couldn't because Athena made her the monster that she was. The group fights the monsters and Autumn turns into a lion to rip them apart. As Libby fights alongside Autumn and Heather, she thinks about how she isn't on their level and doesn't understand why she is part of the prophecy to defeat Tartarus. As the fight continues, an arrow flies past Libby's head and kills a basilisk. It is revealed that Artemis shot the arrow and saved her life. They complete the fight, then return to the rest of their day. That night, Libby couldn't sleep and she and Heather overheard Artemis talking outside. Autumn wakes up and the three listen in on Artemis talking to her twin brother, Apollo, about how she wishes she hadn't sworn an oath to never marry or have children. Apollo says they should ask their father, Zeus, to allow her to have children. Artemis doesn't believe Zeus will allow it, but the two journey to Olympus and Zeus gives his permission. Artemis is to have one year to find someone and have a child of her own, and then she is to return to her oath and have no more children and return to being a maiden goddess. Artemis agrees and the girls decide to help her, which Heather isn't too happy about, breaking the rocking chair in annoyance. Heather, who spent the past few months with her mortal family and eventually told them the truth about her father, takes over as narrator to start the quest. They have three months to help Artemis find someone to be with and eventually have a child with, because Artemis doesn't know the first thing about meeting people and doesn't want it to be a one-night stand, as is the case with most gods. The three girls journey to Paris and Heather and Libby constantly argue, and Autumn makes them stop before they get in an actual fight. They go to a casino and Heather reveals she can read minds and send telepathic messages, so she helps them cheat their way into a lot of money. They are then attacked by Cyclopes and have to defeat them, but end up leaving a few alive in the casino and escaping. The girls find themselves by a large house and meet Sally Rice, a demigod who has no idea who she is. She invites them inside and they tell her about Camp Trinity. She ends up going with them on their quest after getting a phone call threatening her father's life while he is away on business, as he is a movie director. Libby makes them all dress up in fashionable clothes, much to Heather's annoyance, and they go to a spa and meet a boy, Alan, that Autumn likes for lunch while Libby protests that Autumn and Ray are practically dating, which they are not. At lunch, the boy is polite until they finish eating, and then begins being rude and childish, and tries grabbing Heather under the table. Autumn notices her sister, Emily, is there. Then Alan turns into a half spider man, spitting acid and with ten eyes, and he attempts to kill them. Heather, Autumn, Libby and Artemis fight the monster while Sally, who doesn't know how to fight, protects herself with a knife Artemis gave her. Emily joins the fight, revealing she is the host of Neith, and she helps them fight the monster. Sally even manages to stab the monster. Then the group has to hide behind fallen tables as fire obliterates the restaurant and the monster. It is revealed that the fire was caused by a blind demigod, Jackson Stevens, who is the host of Set. Libby is rude to Jackson, particularly when Artemis and Heather invite him to join them on their quest. He accepts, as he has no mortal family to worry about, and a group of rock trolls that saw the fire attack the restaurant. The group escapes on the Pegasi and find a place to camp out, much to Libby's irritation. Jackson is visited by a demigod daughter of Iris, Julia Caesar, and she teaches him to shoot a bow and arrow because, apparently, Set can enable him to see temporarily by giving him extra power. The rock trolls find them again while Jackson is with Julia and Heather, who has been spying on them to make sure Julia wasn't an enemy, accuses Julia of setting him up, intending for the monsters to kill him. Julia denies this and helps them fight, tying up the rock trolls that Heather and Jackson can't destroy with a rainbow rope. Unfortunately, she drops her magic scissors near the trolls and they escape and Heather destroys the trolls with a force field and fire. They leave Julia and go back to the camp site, where the others are asleep, and Heather mistakenly thinks that Jackson had feelings for Julia. He mutters Emily's name at some point in his sleep, actually seeming to be crushing on her. The group goes to the Eiffel Tower but still, they have no luck getting Artemis a boyfriend. When the others leave, Heather decides to stay late and Hal arrives. He talks to her and she tells him that she thinks they are all going to die in the war with Tartarus. He says that he would die to protect her, and promises not to let anything happen to her. Heather kisses Hal, who is embarrassed, and then he teleports back into the the darkness and goes back to Camp Trinity. Heather returns to the camp site where the others are asleep. The next day, they go skate boarding and play laser tag, but can't find anybody for Artemis to go out with. They then go to a pub and Heather says that Artemis is there to sing and Jackson translates it into French for the bartender, who doesn't speak English. Heather and Autumn get a song they have written and Heather plays guitar and Autumn plays keyboard while Libby gets costumes for Artemis and Sally. They come up with a plan for Sally to go on stage disguised as Artemis because Sally's gift from the nymph is music and singing. As they put on their show, Autumn finds Julia, a friend of hers, and they clear up the mess that happened the other night. As Sally is preforming, she falls off of the stage and Libby learns she can freeze time, so she is able to make it almost as though it had never happened. After the performance is over, the group meets in the back and the drunken barman attacks them and Artemis takes him out. Then they go on their way as Artemis tells them that she felt like the guy for her was in the room, with her godly magic, but he has disappeared. There is a time jump and they have only one month left to go before they are out of time. They go camping again and Heather is embarrassed when Libby hears her playing guitar and singing. Libby asks Heather to teach her to play guitar, which Heather reluctantly agrees to and Libby leaves her alone. The teenagers play a game and talk about what they would rather do (go to Hogwarts or be a Jedi, go to Wonderland or Neverland, etc.) and Heather trains Sally. Later, they are attacked by the Sphinx and it gives them riddles, which Heather solves, but Libby jumps in and answers the last one wrong before Heather can give the correct answer. The Sphinx attempts to kill them and Heather defeats her, forcing the Sphinx to pledge her allegiance to her. Heather tells the Sphinx that the only reason she didn't kill her is because she brought Autumn to Camp Trinity from Egypt before joining the enemy. She also says the Sphinx will fight for the camp in the next war, and the sphinx has no choice but to obey. The group leaves by train and Heather and Jackson run into a man who says they kidnapped his daughter, learning that this is Mr. Rice, not hostage but merely returning from work searching for his daughter. Sally tells him that it is okay and they are her friends, and he reluctantly hears them out. Mr. Rice asks Artemis on a date and the two plan to go to dinner at a place called Ananas, which Sally is uncomfortable with. Heather dreams about Tartarus and he shows her a vision of her knife killing Hal in the war, which Heather says she will not allow to happen. While Artemis and Mr. Rice are on their date the next day, the teenagers watch movies and talk. Libby snottily says that perhaps Hal doesn't like Heather anymore, as they have been gone for two months, and Libby calls Hal cute and attempts to call him creepy. Heather gets annoyed with her, particularly because Andy and Libby aren't an official couple, and she implies Libby is just being rude because she is jealous that Heather has a boyfriend before Libby even though Libby acts like she thinks she is better than Heather. Autumn and Sally make them stop fighting so Artemis can show them her dress before she goes on her date. Artemis leaves and Heather texts with her mortal friends for a while as Emily reads a newspaper article about a teenager in Italy, Brandon Louis, being attacked by the gorgons and rescued from his burning house by a wolf. He ran away so he didn't get locked up in an insane asylum for talking about gorgons. Jackson is annoyed when Emily says that the picture of Brandon is cute because he has feelings for her that she doesn't notice. Autumn, Libby, Heather and Jackson go to a factory that makes weapons for Tartarus and finds the machine that is meant to bring him from the pit in a physical form. They escape before they can be killed as the alarm goes off. They return to Sally's house and Artemis sees red paint on the floor and asks if they got a paper cut or shot somebody, and Autumn says that her paint must have spilled. Then, Artemis tells them about her date, making Mr. Rice and Jackson leave the room. She reveals that Mr. Rice proposed to her and that they are going to be married. Sally is unhappy about this and Libby starts talking about dresses when Jackson comes in and says there are helicopters outside with people looking for them. Autumn learns one of her nymph abilities is that she can grow wings. She takes out the gunman in the copter and flies to the ground safely. Artemis then tells them in more detail how her date went and they plan to go back to camp. There is another time jump, though not far, and Autumn tells Heather, who has a bad cold and stayed home, how the 4th of July dance went. Autumn is annoyed about Libby flirting with Ray, but then makes a dress for the dance. She sits by herself mostly, but then hangs out with Julia and Sally while they dance to the Cupid Shuffle. All of the others end up dancing and Autumn is alone until eventually, Ray asks her to dance and they do. Then after, Andy tells Autumn that Nicki Bradley kissed Ray on the cheek and Autumn runs off. When Ray goes after her, she confronts him and Ray says he doesn't like her and wants to be friends with her, nothing more. Autumn goes back to the cabin, then checks on Heather, then goes to bed. The wedding takes place at Camp Trinity and Sally was going to be the maid of honor. Troy was going to be the best man because he and Sally had gotten quite close and none of Mr. Rice's mortal friends could attend. The border the prevented mortals from entering was let down just once for Mr. Rice to come. Heather, Autumn, Libby and Julia are bridesmaids. The group goes to the wedding and Heather and Hal go together while Andy takes Libby. Artemis and Mr. Rice are saying "I do" as Zeus arrives to argue that she cannot get married to anyone, especially not a mortal. Zeus reluctantly agrees to let them be married and looks at Heather, as he has never met her, but disappears instead of speaking to hers. As Artemis returns from her honeymoon, she gets Jackson and the girls together and reveals that she is pregnant. On April 25th, 2015, Artemis goes into labor at the Camp Trinity hospital and Mr. Rice waits right outside the island in a rowboat, since he cannot enter more than once in his life. Before going to the hospital, Heather and Libby find a girl sneaking around by the camp sign. Dainë Brewer fights Heather and Libby atop the sign and eventually flees, and Heather and Autumn are called to the office. Heather goes to the office but sees Hal, stopping to talk to him. She reluctantly breaks up with him, knowing from her dream that he will die protecting her in the war. She goes to the office to meet with Mr. Crowe and Autumn while Libby talks to Hal, practically flirting, and Heather tells Autumn she broke up with Hal but doesn't tell her why. They talk to Mr. Crowe and he explains that the two of them are going to be the big heroes. Libby is part of the prophecy, one of the three heroes, but the two of them are natural fighters and know what they are doing. Mr. Crowe asks the girls to lead the camp into the war. The group is in the waiting room discussing if they think it will be a boy or a girl and what names they like. Then, Heather, Autumn, Libby, Sally, Emily and Jackson go to visit Artemis as she introduces them to her newborn daughter, Meeka. She seems sad, but doesn't tell them why at first. She then reveals that Aphrodite, Sally's mother, was angry that Mr. Rice got over her and fell for Artemis, so she cursed Meeka to live for one month and then die. Heather gets an idea and then she suggests that there may be a way that they can save Meeka's life. Narrated by Heather Green (Jo Grayson) Autumn Stone (Eryn Kosinski) Libby Rogers (Jo Grayson and Eryn Kosinski) Trivia * This book is only 30,019 words long, making it not even the full length of a novel. * The goddess Artemis is featured often in this novel. * The bull jumping was included because Jo Grayson was inspired by the BBC series "Atlantis" that she enjoyed.